Field of the Invention
Character toys have been used with containers. The bottom surface of such character toys have had an opening or cavity that fits on the cap of the container. The character toy is placed on the cap of the container and sold as a combination. In these toys, the character can only be used on the cap or alone, but not secured in any other fashion to the container.
It would be desirable if the character toy and the container could be associated with each other in a different way and, thus, used as a toy combination.